Accidentally in Love
by sango-101
Summary: When Sango moves to Kyoto, and Miroku stays in Tokyo, they let the one thing they shared take them away into their own worlds. Kinda fluffy, kinda funny Complete
1. Leaving

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows, and in the Shrek 2 movie. Hehe, that's a great show. Anyways, this is a one-shot, Sango Miroku story. ENJOY!!  
  
Flashback  
  
Sango and Miroku had known each other for all their lives, but suddenly, in high school, Sango had to move to Kyoto, and leave Miroku in Tokyo. She didn't want to leave, because all she knew, all she loved, lived in Tokyo. Her and Miroku were in a band together. She played the drums, and he was lead singer and lead guitarist. They couldn't believe that the band was going to be broken up and no longer able to make music.  
  
End flashback  
  
(POV: Sango)  
  
I walked down the hall in my new school, slightly embarrassed to be there. I didn't want to be there either, I wanted to be back in Tokyo with Miroku by my side, walking down that hall at my old school. But I couldn't now. My family was killed, and I was forced to move in with my grandparents in here, in Kyoto. I stepped into my first class room, looked around, and found one empty seat next to a girl with black hair, flowing around her face. On the other side was a boy with silvery-white hair, and wearing a baseball cap. "Hi, my name is Sango, is this seat taken?"  
  
"Oh, no, you can sit there. My name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha," the said girl replied, pointing at the said boy.  
  
"Hey," he mumbled.  
  
I sat down, and waited for the bell to ring, and my first day at my new school to start. "Oh, man, why did I have to move here. Kagome seems nice, but I miss my old friends, and my rock band," I thought.  
  
(POV: Miroku)  
  
I waved good-bye to Sango as I watched her board the train to Kyoto. Kouga was standing next to me, also waving good-bye. I looked into her face, and saw the same sadness I knew was in mine. Looking at her leave, made a single tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, knowing Kouga would ask questions if he noticed.  
  
Later that day, I was sitting in my room, my guitar setting down beside my bed. I missed her already. My only life-long friend was now gone. I knew that she could visit, but only during vacations. We no longer had every class together, no longer could we walk down the hall, laughing about the little things, or rock on in my garage. I still had Kouga at the bass, but our drummer was gone, and could never be replaced with someone as good. I just wanted to make music, and have her be here to help. Soon, I just let my mind wander, and create a song of it's own. I soon pulled out my guitar, and started playing.  
  
_So she said what's the problem baby, what's the problem I don't know. Well maybe I'm in love (love), Thin about it every time, I think about it. Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
  
How much longer will it take to cure this, Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love). Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love.  
_  
"I never wanted to feel this way."  
  
_Come on, come on, turn a little faster. Come on, come on, the world will follow after. Come on, come on, cause everybody's after love.  
  
So I said I'm a snowball running, running down into the spring that's coming all this love. Melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight, shimmering love.  
  
Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love.  
_  
"I'll never be able to let you go."  
  
_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no.  
  
Come on, come on, move a little closer, come on, come on, I want to hear you whisper. Come on, come on, settle down inside my love.  
  
Cone on, come on, jump a little higher. Come on, come on, If you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love.  
  
We're accidentally in love. Accidentally in love(x7). Accidentally. I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm love, I'm in love. Accidentally, Accidentally  
  
Come on, come on, spin a little tighter. Come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her._  
  
_Love...I'm in love._  
  
"I hope you come back soon. I don't know what to do."  
  
(POV: Sango)  
  
I felt a shiver run down my spine when I arrived. I knew that Miroku was at work again on a new song. "At least he is keeping up what he loves," I thought. It's like we had a bond through music. When one was working on something new, the other one knew. Life will never be the same. I never wanted to move, I never wanted to fall in love, but it was something I couldn't prevent. I'd just have to live with it, just like I have to live with everything else. For now, I will become friends with Kagome and Inuyasha, but keep in touch with Miroku. As soon as I can get out of here, I will go to him. 


	2. Nonstop Questioning

(A/N: Ok, I lied. I was thinking about this story over the last few days, and thought "Hey, this'd make a great story." Well, with some help from my reviewer who suggested it. Anyways, I will be continuing this story for some chapters. But, it is going to stay a song fic, so I will have at least one song in each chapter. Sound good. It better. glares at anyone who disagrees. So, here is my second chapter.)  
  
Through out the next couple of weeks, Sango and Miroku had different ways of coping with the move. Sango relied on Kagome and Inuyasha, who she'd become good friends with. Miroku was always making new music, and hanging around Kouga. Not that Sango didn't make any music either. That was basically her life. She new a lot of instruments, but was best at drums, hence the drum player in her former band. But she also new how to play the guitar, and plays it often, now that she can't hear Miroku play it.  
  
(Sango POV)  
  
"Will you please play a song, please. I know you are really good at it, just because you said you were in a band." Kagome said as she was sitting in my room, when staying the night.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I just wanna hear you play. And why not?"  
  
"Oh, fine." I finally gave in. I grabbed my guitar from under my bet, picked up the pick from my bed-side table, and started to play.  
  
_I cannot find a way to describe it  
  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
  
I wish that it would just go away  
  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
  
What would you do  
  
All the pain I thought I knew  
  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
  
Back to what was never said  
  
Back and forth inside my head  
  
I can't handle this confusion  
  
I'm unable; come and take me away  
  
I feel like I am all alone  
  
All by myself I need to get around this  
  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
  
Cause no one understands  
  
All the pain I thought I knew  
  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
  
Back to what was never said  
  
Back and forth inside my head  
  
I can't handle this confusion  
  
I'm unable; come and take me away  
  
I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
  
Take me away  
  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
  
(and off and on)  
  
All the pain I thought I knew  
  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
  
Back to what was never said  
  
Back and forth inside my head  
  
I can't handle this confusion  
  
I'm unable; come and take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
_  
"Wow, how wonderful. What is it?"  
  
"Oh, just a song that my band in Tokyo played. One of my favorites."  
  
"Really, you guys made that song up? Oh, what was the name of your band anyways?"  
  
"Yeah, we really made that song up. And our band was called 'Relative Cause'. Interesting, huh?"  
  
"Definitely. Who else was in the band?"  
  
"Miroku and Kouga. I've been friends with both of them basically all my life."  
  
"You ever like one of them?"  
  
I think I blushed right then, but I'm not sure. "Yeah, but I don't think he ever found out before I had to leave."  
  
"What one? Miroku or Kouga?" the young Kagome asked. She was like a kid in a candy store, finding out all this information.  
  
"No answer."  
  
"Oh why not?"  
  
"Because... it's for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
"Oh please... just tell me. Are you afraid or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why not?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to."  
  
"Come on... it's not like I know these people."  
  
"Fine," and again, I gave into the puppy-dog eyes she was giving me. 'Why do I have to be so nice?' I thought to myself. "Miroku."  
  
"Muahahahaha!! Sorry, now I have to go to Tokyo, find this Miroku, and tell him..."  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
After that, we just got into a huge pillow fight. Oops... not really. It felt good acting like a kid again.  
  
(Miroku POV)  
  
Life has been so dull with Sango gone. She always made me smile, even in the darkest of times... I'm going CRAZY!!! Not really. It's close though. I feel like I'm being deprived of what my heart beckons for. I wish she never would have left.  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"COMING!!!!!" I yelled, running down the steps so I could open the door.  
  
"Hey Miroku."  
  
"Hey Kouga."  
  
"Ready to play. Just cuz Sango is gone, doesn't mean we should stop playing. I brought my base."  
  
"Okay, I'll run up and grab my guitar. Be in the garage in a sec."  
  
I ran upstairs, then ran back down with my guitar clenched in my hand. I went into the garage. And plugged my guitar into the amp.  
  
"So, what song shall we play today?" asked Kouga as I entered.  
  
"How about 'Hanging By a Moment'?"  
  
"Great."  
  
_Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me now  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and I question where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose  
  
There's nothing else to find  
  
There's nothing in the world  
  
That can change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and I question where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you_  
  
"Good job. It's a little empty with no drums though. We need to get a new drummer."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I was trying so hard not to cry because the song reminded me of her, the person I wanted to forget, just so I could move on.  
  
"You okay man? You seem a little outta it. You aren't thinking about Sango again, are you?"  
  
"Just a little. I'll eventually get over her."  
  
"You like her, don't you? No one in their right mind, would be this messed up just from a drummer leaving a band. It's gotta be more than that."  
  
"Right on the dot. Good job man. You finally noticed."  
  
"I've thought about it for a while, but it just really came out right now," he said with an unreadable look on his face.  
  
"Anyways, I have to go study right now, see ya later man."  
  
"Alright, later."  
  
(A/N: Soo, it's a little long, but hey. Oh, the first song is Avril Lavigne's "Take me away" The second one was Lifehouse's "Hanging by a moment" I don't want to get caught up in legal arguments, so I thought I'd better say who really made the songs. So, review if ya want to. (but it's strongly advised to) This is the ending of the second chapter of my no-longer-one-shot story. Hehe. Ja ne!! ) 


	3. Ladies Man

(A/N: Yo...what's up? Anyways, this is my new chapter to my formerly one- shot fic. Enjoy everyone.)  
  
Sango is feeling a little more at home in Kyoto, but still longs for Tokyo, and her best friend. Miroku, and Relative Cause, have found a new drummer. The new guy is called Sen. They are doing better, and Sen is learning the old music fairly fast.  
  
(Miroku POV)  
  
It's been a couple of weeks since the last time I heard from her. The first time, she called me to let me know her new phone number, and tell me what it was like in Kyoto. Today, I received a letter from her. She says that her new guitar teacher assigned them a project. The project is to make a song up, sing it, and present it in front of the class. She's really excited about it because there are so many ideas in her head about a song, and half of them came from inspiration. She didn't tell me what the inspiration was, but she says it's awesome. She told me about Inuyasha and Kagome; they sound like pretty cool people.  
  
Before I got the letter, I was at school. I've always been a "ladies man" to say. I usually have a herd of girls that follow me around, along with Kouga and Sen. I've always gotten requests at lunch to play my acoustic and sing to them. It's so much fun to play for them, and lead them on, but Sango never liked it. She thought it was some sort of perverted abuse. But she always thought it was funny when I did, and the girls would sigh, and their eyes would get real big, and they'd look at me like I was some sort of king or emperor. Then, after I finished, they'd clap and congratulate me on the great playing. Today I had a request for "Story of a Girl." This is one of my most favorite songs that we, Relative Cause, have made. Here is how it goes:  
  
_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
  
How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
  
THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES...  
  
How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put of with this shit day after day!  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!..._

_THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES...  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her-_ _This is the story of a girl;  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
  
This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles.  
_  
The girls, as always, gave me praise. I accepted it, then set down my acoustic. One of the girls, Ran, came and sat on my lap, and started flirting. Her arm wrapped around my neck, and I couldn't resist but to let my hand lower to her waist. 'Miroku!!!! What are you doing?!' Why? At this time, why? Why did Sango's voice just have to pop into my head, saying that. It's like a curse. I took my arm off, or else who knows what I would've done; or what Sango's voice would've done to me. "Sorry, I have to go. See you later." I got up, and just walked off; I had no destination. All I knew, was that I had to get away, and go to Kyoto, or I'll never get another chance. 

(Sango POV)

I'm so happy!! I get to make up my own song, and perform it; and it's all for a class!! Oh, our teacher said that the top 5 best get to play at the concert in 3 weeks. The best idea so far is awesome. It's beat it good, and the fingerings are simple to me, but challenging to beginners. It's one of my most favorite songs that I, or Miroku, have made. Here it is. It's called "Miles Apart"

_If I could I would do all of this again  
Travel back in time with you to where this all began  
We could hide inside ourselves and leave the world behind  
And make believe there's something left to find  
  
We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
  
Now we've all grown up, gone on and moved away  
Nothing I can do about it, nothing I can say  
To bring us back to where we were when life was not this hard (life was not this hard)  
Looking back it all just seems so far, so far away  
  
We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up for just one more day  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
Give it up, give it all away  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
  
We'll be miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
A new life to start  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I'll keep you deep inside  
You're always in my heart  
I need you now, we're miles apart  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart_

Tomorrow is the first day for presentations, and I think I will volunteer to go first. I'm pretty confident that I will be one of the best, considering I was in a band in Tokyo that was pretty famous in the local area. As Kouga would say when we went to competitions, "We are dealing with novices here. It won't be hard to beat these people." Yeah, he's a little stuck up, but that's him, and it is kind of funny some times. I met a new guy today too. His name is Roka. He's pretty cute, and he's really sweet, but still not as good as Miroku. For now, I will play along with his game, because I can tell that he's trying to win me over, and maybe lead him on a bit. Thank goodness for Miroku; he's the one who taught me the skills. Wonder what he's doing right now.

(A/N: So... how do ya like it so far. Tell me by reviewing. I appreciate your comments. "Story of a girl" is actually a song written by Nine Days, and "Miles Apart" is Yellowcard's song. What's going to happen in the next chapter? Will Miroku finally be flirtatious with the girls again? Will Sango go out with Roka, just to play the game a little further? What will happen? Find out when the next chapter is entered. Ja ne!!)


	4. Coming new and defending old

(A/N: Hey y'all!! How is everyone? This is another chapter of the Sango Miroku fic. Have fun reading, and remember, reviews are very appreciated. ENJOY!!!)  
  
(Sango POV)  
  
"Whatcha doin' this Saturday?" Roka askes as we continued walking down the halls of the school.  
  
"Nothing...yet." I got a small smirk of my face.  
  
"Well, wanna come with me to a movie?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Great, I'll be by to pick you up at 8?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
We parted in the hall, and walk to our separate classes. As soon as Kagome saw my face, she asked me what happened. I grinned even wider, and blushed a little. "Oh, nothing. All that happened was Roka asked me out on a date."  
  
"Really? It's a miracle. Only certain girls. This means you're special," she replied.  
  
"Oh, great...this oughta be bunches of fun."  
  
"I've never been out with him, but I hear it's very interesting."  
  
"I bet, considering that is him."  
  
RING  
  
"Well, time to pay attention, yippee!!" I said sarcasticly, not wanting to have class anymore, even though it just started.  
  
After class, we started walking in the halls to meet up with Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inu-chan."  
  
"Hey." What a huge reply  
  
"Oh, Sango, before we get to our next class, I wanted to ask you something," said Kagome with a innocent look.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" I replied with the same look.  
  
"Haha, very funny. Anyways, I was wondering if you could teach me how to play the drums."  
  
"Oh, sure, deffinetly. Hey, now that I think of it, I could teach Inu to play the bass, and then we could make our own band."  
  
"Feh," said Inuyasha as usual.  
  
"Oh, you sound soo excited," said Kagome.  
  
"Of course, but I'll do it anyways."

(Miroku POV) 

_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it__  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

_I'm so clean, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me.  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind

It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time

Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
  
"Well, that's a wrap for today, guys. See ya tomorrow," I said as soon as the song was done.  
  
"Alrighty then, see ya tomorrow," said Kouga as he packed up his bass.  
  
Sen just grunted, as he picked up his sticks, lifted the door to the garage, and left. (We keep the drums here because they are too much hassle to pack and unpack over and over again.)  
  
"Not very talkative, is he?" I said when he left.  
  
"No, but that's good to have someone who gets right to the point."  
  
"True, but Sango was really good too, right."  
  
"Yeah, but she talked almost too much."  
  
"Hey, watch what you say, man."  
  
"Oh ho, you have a thing for her or something."  
  
"No," I said even though I could feel my cheeks get hotter and hotter, growing in redness.  
  
"Sure ya don't. Anyways, I gotta get home to eat, or who knows what my mom will do. She's getting sick of late practices."  
  
"Okay, see ya later."  
  
(A/N: Haha, so how do ya like it so far. It's coming along very slowly, but it will soon get a better plot, very soon. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. PLEASE no flames. I got a really rude one last chapter, and I didn't much like it. You can criticize, and tell me what I can improve, but to tell me that it's horrible is just plain horrible. Thanks for all the good reviews! And until next time!


	5. The great blow up of our century

(A/N: Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated... I've had some...thinks...trouble...getting on the computer. Anyways... I decided to write this one out before-hand, on paper, before I entered it... so it might be a little better... and longer than other chapters... thanks)  
  
(Sango POV)  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I signed us up for a band competition in Yokohama," I said as Kagome screamed.  
  
"This is SO great! We are going to play in front of people... millions of people!"  
  
"Not quite millions, but A LOT of pople."  
  
"You really think we'll be ready? I mean, we just started."  
  
"Of course we are. You two have caught on REALLY fast," I replied.  
  
"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" the younger girl said, well, screamed.  
  
"I came up with some new songs for us. We can play 2 songs there. One for the prelims, and one for finals."  
  
"How do you know we are going to finals?"  
  
"Because, I know we can... we are better than most novice bands out there. And we are one of the best beginner emo too."  
  
"Are we emo?"  
  
"Semi-emo... but not quite."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
Later that day, I had my date with Roka. Here is how it went:  
  
I sat in my room, getting ready, for more than an hour. I had my hair down, and I was wearing my best clothes. I was just getting the finishing touches on my makeup. I looked at the clock... 7:59. 'Well, he should be here soon.' I thought. I sat, upstairs in my room, waiting... and waiting... and waiting some more. I looked at the clock again... 8:13. 'Great, he's late. He probably forgot.'  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
Ding-dong!!  
  
"Sango!!! Your date is here." I started walking down the stairs. I looked at my date. 'Oh, my goodness... what did I get myself into?' He looked as if he didn't care at all. How could he, someone who always has to look good, look so... so... raggy? Oh well... I guess I'll just have to live with it.  
  
"Hello, you look great tonight," he said as he saw me walk down the stairs  
  
"Yeah... y-you too." I can't believe I just said that. It was a total and comlete lie!! "So, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"We are going to go to the American restaurant, and then go watch a movie. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
We got into his truck, and started towards the restaurant. It was silent the whole way... I was so relieved when we got there. He got out of the car, and I waited for him to come to the other side, and open my door... I waited... and waited some more... finally he said "Are you going to come, or not?" So I just climbed out of the car. 'Man, he doesn't have any manners, does he?'  
  
We walked inside, and guess what... he didn't hold the door open for me, and he walked in before me... how rude. We sat down, and the lady came to get our order. He, of course, decided he would ask his order before me... and THEN let me order. The waitress looked very shocked, and gave me a look of sympathy. We ate... in silence... and then the waitress came back with the check. He has enough nerve to say, "I'll pay for half of it, and you can get the other half."  
  
'Okay, I've had it... I'm going to KILL him!!!!' I thought. I stood up, and started yelling. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!? FIRST, YOU'RE LATE. THEN YOU SHOW UP AT MY DOOR LOOKING LIKE... LIKE... THAT!!! THEN, YOU HAVE NO MANNERS AT ALL!!! YOU DIDN'T ESCORT ME TO THE CAR, YOU DIDN'T HELP ME OUT OF THE CAR, AND YOU DIDN'T OPEN THE DOOR TO THE RESTAURANT FOR ME!!!!! YOU WALKED IN BEFORE ME, AND ORDERED BEFORE ME!!!! AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO PAY FOR HALF OF THE ORDER!!!! YOU UGLY-MANNERLESS-... ARGGG!!! I'm leaving, good bye!" 'Oh great, I've done it now.' I thought after the big blow-up  
  
I got whispers congratulating me on my way out. Our waitress stopped me before I exited. "Good job, I was about to do that myself, but you did much better. What kind of guy would do that to a girl?"  
  
"His kind, obviously," I said.  
  
She laughed, and said, "See ya, hope you find someone else."  
  
'I already have...' I thought.  
  
(Miroku POV)  
  
I_ woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...  
  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever  
  
I'm just a kid [repeat x5]  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_  
Having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight_  
  
"I think that's good enough for that competition in Yokohama," said Kouga as we finished the song.  
  
"Yeah, but I was thinking more of making new songs to play," I replied.  
  
"Well, I guess that'd be better," Kouga said. "I'm just glad we're getting out of this stinking garage."  
  
"Same here. Too bad Sango can't be there with us too. She was the one who put this group together, and also the person who tried to get us playing gigs."  
  
"True, but she'd be happy just to know," he replied without much remorse.  
  
"That reminds me, I have to call her," I said, as I opened the garage door. "See ya tomorrow. We yave to practice every day now."  
  
"I guess, if we want to make it to finals," he replied as he and the drummer stepped out. "See you later."  
  
(Next day at school)  
  
"You know what? You really need to move on. Go on a date with a girl and stop moping. I mean, you have plenty of girls that would die if they could just go on ONE date with you," Kouga said as I greeted him in the morning after shunning a pack of girls.  
  
"Sure..." I replied.  
  
"That reminds me. This Saturday I'm going on a date with Ayame. You should ask someone, and we can double."  
  
"Fine, I'll ask someone, it might be a few days though."  
  
"Better get it done soon because it's only 3 days away," he said. "Well, see you after class."  
  
"Okay, I might ask today, bye," I daid as I started walking upstairs to my class. 'Great, being forced to go on a date. Wait! I'm making it sound BAD! Man, this is really weighing down on me...'


	6. Let the traveling begin!

**Okay... I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been going through serious writers block. I've decided to not put any songs into this chapter... it'd just be to hard for me to do it that way. Plus, I'm getting tired of searching for songs that will go with the chapter. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Oh, just one more thing. The italics in this chapter is for Miroku's dream.**

_**Accidentally in Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(Miroku PoV)**_

_As usual, I had a flock of girls surrounding me. One, in particular, caught my eye. She looked like she didn't want to be there, like a friend had dragged her alongHer arms were crossed, an annoyed looked crossed her face. A locke of hair fell into her eyes; she quickly brushed it away as she looked around. She saw me looking at her._

_'Yes, another subject. I shall work my magic on this one.' I thought as I approached. She saw me, and rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated._

_"Hello, what would your name be?" I asked, slightly bowing._

_"None of your business," she replied, trying to walk away._

_"Ooh, feisty. Why is it not my business?"_

_"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you are a perverted prep?"_

_I replied in the most innocent way I could. "Me?"_

_"Ummm, lemme think about that one. Of course!! Your wasting my time, I have to go." She turned to leave, but I wouldn't let her get very far without me at her heals._

_"Wait, can I at least have a name?"_

_She whipped around, not knowing I was so close. We stood about 6 inches apart. She then looked into my eyes, and said, "If you _really need_ to know my name, then I shall tell you." She didn't back off any, but just glared at me._

_"Yes, I need to know."_

_Then she made a buzzer sound and said, "Sorry, wrong answer. You don't _need_ to know, you _want _to know."_

_"Fine." I rolled my eyes, and thought, 'This girl is stubborn.' But I decided to play along. "Okay, I give. No, I don't _need_ to know. Yes, I desperately _want _to know. Please, can I have your name?"_

_"Fine, on one condition."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"You go away, and leave me be."_

_"Maybe." I gave her my sexiest smile._

_"That isn't going to help/ You can't charm me with that stupid thing you call a smile."_

_"And why not?"_

_"'Cause, I'm not some slutty girl who'll melt at any guys will, okay?"_

_"Fine, I won't try again. Now, about your name...?"_

_"Sango."_

_"Is that your name?"_

_"No, it's my imaginary friend's... Duh!! You really are stupid, aren't you?"_

_"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Wake up, Miroku."_

"Miroku... wake up!"

I woke to a violent shake. I rolled over, taking the pillow off my head. There, standing above me, was Kouga.

"Dude, get up! We have to leave for Yokohama today."

"Huh? What?"

"You know... band competition... starts today."

"Oh, _crap_!!" I shot out of bed, showing the world my smiley-face boxers.

"Nice boxers. Get dressed. I'll be in the other room."

"Oh, 'kay."

I grabbed my baggiest jeans, and slipped them on. 'What was that dream all about?' Then I reached for my tightest black T-shirt. 'Why can't I stop thinking about it?' I stuck in the small gold earring, then tied my hair back, into a small ponytail. I stepped out of my room, and looked around. 'Why would I be having a dream about the first time I met Sango?'

A voice then met my ears. "Dude, grab your guitar, and try not too look like your having a hangover, alright? The rest of the stuff is in the van, load yours in there when your done."

Soon enough. We were on the road towards Yokohama harbor.

_**(Sango PoV)**_

"Why am I stuck in the back?" Inuyasha grumbled from the back seat of the truck.

"Because, this is my truck, so I drive. And, I don't want to be mean to Kagome, and make her sit back there," I replied, smiling when I looked back through the rear-view mirror.

As usual, the reply we got was, "Feh."

"Whatever," I replied, with just as much attitude.

"Oh, stop it. Inuyasha, you've asked that a million times already, so just shut it. We are in Tokyo, not that much longer to go. Cool it, and think of where we are going, 'kay?" said Kagome, trying to lighten the spirit.

I thought for a second, then an idea entered my head. "Hey, we are going to take a little detour."

"Ooh, yay!! A detour, to where?" asked Kagome.

"You'll see."

I made a right turn, and then a few more turns, soon pulling in front of a small, normal looking house.

"Who's place is this?" asked Kagome, as I climbed out.

"Just a friends. Stay here while I see if he's here."

I started up the walkway to the front door. I knocked three times, and waited for an answer. After a few seconds of no reply, I knocked again, thinking that they didn't hear. Still, there was no answer, so I turned and walked back to the truck.

"Not there?" questioned Inuyasha as I started the engine.

"Nope, guess not."

"Who were you looking for?" asked Kagome.

"One of my friends from my old band. His name is Miroku."

"Ooo, is he hott?" said Kagome, which made Inuyasha glare.

"Didn't pay much attention."

"I'll take that as a yes."

It didn't take too long before we were in Yokohama, at the big stadium where they were holding the whole thing. We all got out, and headed for the door. We signed in, got our passes, and then left to look for a place to stay.

"Hey, that place looks nice. Lets go there." Kagome smiled and pointed to an inn that had a big neon sign out front that read 'Shikon Inn'.

"Okay, lets try there first then," I replied, pulling into the parking lot.

We parked, and loaded out, once more. The lady at the counter greeted us as we entered. "Let me guess. Here as a band."

"Yup, you got that right," said Kagome.

"Well, we only have two rooms left. They have a queen size bed, and a couch for sleeping."

"How much?" I asked.

"4,000 yen."

"Ok, we'll take it," I said, handing over my credit card.

"Thank you. Your room is 304."

"Ok, Inuyasha, you get the couch. Sango and I share a bed."

"What?! Grr... why do I always get the rotten end of the deal?" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Because, It's so much fun to torture you." Kagome winked at me.

"Oh, yes. So much fun." I gave my evilest grin.

"Great... isn't this just peachy." He rolled his eyes, an got onto the elevator.

We loaded on behind him, as he pressed the button for level 3. It went up... and up a little more. Suddenly, it stopped between level 2 and 3. It just shut down on us.

"Oh, this is great..." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, really. Just wonderful," said Inuyasha, slumping against the wall.

"Is there a fire call, or panic button on the button-thingy-ma-bob?" asked Kagome, walking over to the panel. "Hmmm... doesn't look like it."

"What sort of elevator doesn't have a panic button?" complained Inuyasha, looking as if he was going to punch something.

"Calm down. All we have to do is yell really loud, and hope someone hears us," I replied. "Okay, let's all yell or scream something on the count of three. One... two..."

"Wait! I don't want to wear out my vocal chords," said Kagome.

"Umm... you don't sing. You play the drums," I reminded Kagome.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that part."

"Baka," said Inuyasha, winking.

"Hey! I resemble that statement," replied Kagome, just joking around.

Suddenly, we bust out in fits of laughter, making the elevator echo with sound. It was sure to be heard on the top floor, as well as the lobby.

"Well," I said between fits of laughter, and gasps for air, "I guess... we don't... have to... worry... about being... found."

Then, with a jolt, the elevator started moving again, stopping at the third floor. We never found out what caused it to stop, then just a few minutes later start up again. We started down the hallway to our room.

300... 302... 304.

"Here it is." I slid the key into the slot, and opened the door. There it was... a very small, tiny room. One couch, one bed, and a TV on top of a dresser. "Not much is it?"

"Nope. Not much at all. But it'll do. I mean, we won't be here that much, will we?" replied Kagome, looking around the room.

"No, guess not," I replied, setting my bag onto the bed. "Alright, we need to go back to the stadium thingy for the beginning rules and stuff. So set your stuff down, and let's head."

_**(Miroku PoV... again)**_

We got into Yokohama, and checked in, like normal gigs. Then we set out for a place to stay. As we were driving, we saw a place that looked like it'd do alright.

"Shikon Inn... interesting. Oh well. Might as well try," I said as Kouga pulled into the parking lot.

We entered, and went to the front desk. "Oh, look. Another band... the millionth one tonight," said the lady at the counter. "We have one room left. Queen sized bed, and a couch... plus, of course, a TV and a dresser. You want it? Only 4000 yen."

"Sure, why not," I said, going forward to check in.

We headed to the elevator, and Kouga pressed the 'up' button. Strangly, it didn't light up, and we couldn't hear anything moving or opening up from the inside.

"Must be broken," I said, picking up my stuff. "Lets just take the stairs."

"'Kay, no reason why not to."

So we headed up the stairs, to level 3.

"What was our room number again?" asked Kouga, trying to see the card holder.

"Umm... room number '302'. Here's 304, and there is 302."

_**End of Chapter**_

**So... it was a little longer than planned, but I think I needed a longer chapter for once. Review please... I'm desperate!! Anyways... I'll try to update as soon as possible on all my stories, but no guarantees on how fast because I just started school again, and by next week, I should be piled with work. Thankies for reading my wonderful work... just kidding. I wouldn't call it wonderful, more like 'ok' work. And yes... I realize that I was probably _way_ off on the price of the hotel. I have no idea how much they cost. Ja ne y'all!!**


	7. Sight

'_**Ello everyone, and welcome back!!! In the last couple of chapters, I forgot to give the people the credit, so here it is: "I'm Just A Kid" by Simple Plan, and "Falling for the First Time" by Barenaked Ladies. I'll try not to forget anymore. Well, sorry to say, but this is probably going to be one of the last two chapters. I'm gonna miss it myself. Well, anyways, here ya go, my next, and very long, chappy of Accidentally In Love!**_

_**Accidentally In Love**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Sight**_

_**Sango PoV**_

"Hello, everyone. I'm Sesshomaru, and welcome to the Battle of the Bands. As most of you know, this is one of the greatest, and biggest, competitions in Japan." A tall guy, who was almost expressionless, stood on the stage, holding a mic. He, like Inuyasha, had silver hair, but his eyes were colder.

"Our first band performing in the pre-finals, is lead by Miroku on the lead guitar and lead vocals. The bassist is Kouga, and on the drum set is Sen. Introducing, 'Relative Cause.'"

"No, way..." I stood there, kin the audience, gaping at the people running onto stage.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"That's my old band, only without the drummer. I can't believe they're here!"

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie

"_That's_ your old band?!" Kagome said in amazement. "They're awesome! We must look stupid compared to them."

"No, not really. We're just as good. But, I don't want them knowing we're here until we get onto stage, kay?"

"Sure! I see you want it to be as surprise. Oh, and I'd have to agree with you."

"On what?"

"When you say Miroku is hot."

"Yea... wait! Promise me you'll stay away from his when I'm not around."

"Okay... but why?"

"Just 'cause. You'll find out when you meet him."

"Whatever."

We sat and watched the other bands for a little bit. Most of them were good, but I knew we could crush 'em all. About 2 hours after we had lunch, it was our turn onstage.

"Our next band is 'Unsurpassable Walls.' They asked to keep their names concealed, though." Sesshomaru exited the stage, as we came on. I saw Miroku, Kouga, and the new guy in the center of the crowd. Miroku's back was faced toward us. I saw Kouga gape at me, then poke Miroku, then point.

_**Miroku PoV**_

"Why are you poking me?" I asked Kouga as he looked wide eyed at the stage.

"Just look," he replied, pointing towards the people front and center of everyone.

I turned and looked, and beheld one of the most beautiful sites I've seen in a long time.

There, standing on stage, putting the guitar neck-strap on, was the love of my life, Sango. Not only was she getting ready to play with her new band, 'Unsurpassable Walls,' but she was staring at me. Then, when she made eye contact, she winked while plugging in the amp chord.

"This is for a certain somebody in the audience. You know who you are," the voice was soft and soothing, unlike the one I was about to get.

"Dude, I think she's talking about you!" said Kouga, shoving me slightly.

"No... she's talking about you," I replied sarcastically.

Then came a singing voice, it was enough to melt my heart.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this  
no no no

"Wow, she's doing great!" I heard Kouga yell over the crowd of cheers.

"No kiddin'. I have to talk to her!" I yelled back, my voice barely carrying ½ meter because the cheers only got louder.

"That other girl's pretty hot, if you ask me," he said, after a few minutes, when the crowd finally died down.

"Hey, here they come!" I replied, pointing.

"Miroku!!" Sango yelled, coming towards me.

"Sango. Good to see ya again," I said, opening my arms for a hug. She seemed to slow sown, and think a little. Then, she ran into me, tackling me to the ground.

"Why didn't you call me?!" she yelled, sitting on top of me, hitting my chest a little.

"I forgot to pay the phone bill, so it disconnected. My e-mail account got bombarded by viruses, so I didn't even dare open it, and then snail-mail wouldn't even make it in time," I said, grabbing onto her ankles that were on either side of me.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked, getting a shocked, nervous, look on her face.

"Nothing. Just trying to keep you here, with me."

"Shut up, and let me go so I can introduce you to the rest of my band."

"Okay, one more thing though."

"What?" She rolled her eyes, and sighed, waiting for an explanation.

Then I moved my hand from her ankle to her butt. I very well know what I was about to receive.

_**SLAP**_

"Ahh, the wonderfully, traditional feeling. Thank you honey."

I saw Sango's eye twitch, just a little. Suddenly, they narrowed into slits, and a voice dripping with venom, exited her mouth. "And when did I become 'honey'?" Her lips went into a slight smirk as she lightened up, and offered me a hand to help me off the floor.

"Miroku, this is Kagome and Inuyasha, members of my new band." Sango pointed towards a girl with blue-grey eyes, and dark hair, and a guy with silver hair accented by little doggie ears, and golden eyes.

"Kagome is it?" I asked as I approached the girl.

"Yes," she giggled back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." She accented with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But my original question would actually be, will you go out with me?"

Not only did I get beaten to a pulp by Sango, but also by Inuyasha. Though, Sango threw the first blow, before I even finished the last to words. Inuyasha, in a daze, hesitated slightly, then be the crap out of me. Kagome, having been taught how to defend herself from perverts, immediately lifted her foot to kick, but luckily, I noticed, and grabbed it before it could contact the selected target.

"Please, stop. I have to maintain my image for stage!" I yelled. Only then did they stop. "Wow, I thought you'd hit harder when I said that."

"Well, I guess we are in a public place, and I realize that you wish to remain bruiseless for the crowd. Plus, I've found it easier to sing without a few cracked ribs," Sango replied, rubbing her hands together, with a grin spread across her face.

"Thank you for acknowledging my need to stay beautiful," I said, same grin upon my face.

I looked at Inuyasha, though he'd stopped, he was still glaring at me, and I'm sure, imagining me getting hit by hundreds of daggers. He had stepped closer to Kagome, as if guarding her from certain people, like myself.

"Keh." That was all I heard him say.

"Alright. That was the last band entered. We will have an hour break, while the judges decide who goes on, and who goes home," Sesshomaru said from the stage. "Do whatever, go wherever, just be back then to find out." He then went back off stage.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kouga asked.

"Go get food. I'm starving," Kaogme said, putting a hand to her stomach.

"Same," Sango agreed, also putting her hand to her stomach, as if it was an automatic reaction.

"I'm not to hungry though," said Kouga.

"If that's what the ladies want to do, that's what we're gonna do," I said, stepping beside Sango, as we filed out the doors.

"You haven't changed a git, have you?" she whispered.

"Not really. Though, not having you around anymore at school has effected my flirting with female classmates. I guess being with you, and suddenly not puts me into a weird whacked mode."

"Really?" Her eyes widened with what looked like, though I could be mistaken, joy. She quickly recovered by saying, "But you got along so well without me before we met."

I acted like I didn't notice. "Yea, well, that was then. Enough about me, what are you up to?"

"Nothin' much. Just hanging with the band, having fun. I'm just glad it's summer vacation. The first semester seemed to drag on forever."

"No kidding. It's ust not the same not having you beat me at every flirtatious thing I do." And to emphasize, I reached and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. She seemed to enjoy it for just a second, but then she same to her senses.

"I don't find it flirtatious, I find it perverted, and annoying. Now, let me go," she said with a slight shove with her elbow in my sore ribcage.

"Okay," I replied, dragging my hand, slowly, a little lower than she liked, because I ended up getting slapped.

"You should know the boundaries by now," Sango said as we approached my van. I guess that they decided we could all fit inside.

As we filed in, me driving, Sango in the passenger seat, Kagome in the middle of Inuyasha and Kouga, and Sen in the very back, I asked where people wanted to go.

"Dairy Queen. I know they're expensive, but I really want an American burger and a Brownie Batter Blizzard," Sango said, licking her lips.

"Yeah, except, I want a cookie dough Blizzard," piped Kagome, through the arms throwing punches in front of her. "Okay, I'm really flattered you two are fighting over me, but, please, this is just childish!" Kagome, usually sweet and innocent, looked dark and evil.

"Whoa..." I gaped. "What was that all about."

"Kouga, here, is having a battle over Kagome's affection with Inuyasha. I guess he, Kouga, has decided Kagome would be a very good person to have as a partner in a dating relationship. Inuyasha, however, will not let that happen, as though he thinks Kagome is his, even if he has not enough courage to ask her out," Sen said, looking as though he always talks.

"Dude, I thought you were, like, a mute or something," I said, astonished as everyone.

"No kiddin'. I think that is the longest thing I've ever heard you say," replied Kouga.

"What? I observe a lot, and get to know a lot of what everyone else is doing." Sen shrugged, snapping us out of our daze.

I turned the key, and started the engine. We then headed off towards the nearest Dairy Queen. When we got there, I payed for both Sango and myself. Inuyasha and Kouga almost got in a fist fight over who was going to pay for Kagome, if she wouldn't have stepped in between them.

"Kouga, I just met you. I can't possibly accept you paying for me. Inuyasha, what's gotten into you? You don't go fighting over me, for me maybe, but not over me. Plus, I have money, I can pay for it, if you two are going to be so stupid about it," she said, looking sternly at Inuyasha and Kouga. They, knowing not to argue with her, stepped back, and then started fighting over who was first. Kagome just rolled her eyes, and stepped forward to ordre.

When we finally ordered, and recieved our food, we sat down at a table, and pulled forward a few more chairs. Because Kagome was in the center of one side, there was no arguement of who sat next to her. I, of course, got to sit next to Sango. We were able to talk because Kouga and Inuyasha were too engrossed in fighting with each other, and Kagome was just trying to get them to stop, Sen, as usual, just sat there in la-la-land, while observing Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"I see your band has gotten back together quickly after I left," said Sango, staring into my eyes, as if to find out the deep secrets of them.

"Yea, it was surprising how fast it happened. But you... you got a whole new band together pretty fast. I was just wondering, did you teach them, or did they already know?"

"They knew nothing about playing. Though, Kagome did have piano lessons when she was younger," she replied, her cheeks reddening a little.

"I thought so. It sounded like your style of playing." I scooted a little closer, but made it unnoticable. "I always liked your style, it was unique, kinda different."

"Well, thanks. It makes me feel that much better about myself. I've always wanted to be kinda different," she said sarcastically, acting flattered.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But it's true. You're totally unique. I've never known someone like you. You have this great, whacky, but don't-mess-with-me attitude. Plus, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"Right, that's why you'd flirt with girls when I was standing behind you."

"I was naive, plus, I didn't think you were the one who'd like to be flirted with, then dropped like a rock. I didn't want to hurt you like that."

"Oh, but it's just fine to hurt me by ignoring me."

"It's not like that..." I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Really, then what was it like?"

"You were different, I really liked you. I just couldn't bring myself to show you. Plus, I thought you deserved better."

"So, insead you acted like I was a friend, and even acted like I wasn't there when you were with other girls. I've gotta go, see ya guys later." She then grabbed her food, and left, walking down the street.

"Man, you ust messed that up. Maybe you should've considered her feelings before now," Kouga said.

"I guess we drew attention to ourselves," I replied. "You're probably right, but how was I supposed to know then if she didn't tell me."

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it. Maybe if you'd have showed her, she would have returned them. It's a web of tangled secrets and deciet. Fire without oxegen cannot live," said Sen from the corner.

"Wow, that's deep," piped the amazed Kagome.

"Again, the words of the wise comes from the silent one," replied Kouga. "you should tell her, or there's no chance."

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. She's my best friend, and I'm positive that if she doesn't hear it from you, she'll go in a life of emptyness. I can't live with that, so I'm making you do it. If you don't who knows what'll happen to you. You might live in lonelyness for the rest of your life." Kagome looked as if she felt sorry for me. I didn't have to answer to her, because she knew it already. If I didn't do something quick, I'd have no chance.

"Alright, I'll try."

_**Okay, sorry it took me so long to get this finished and posted... I'm going through a really busy time right now. Plus, we got a new computer, and this was saved on my old one. Luckily, my dad kept it, so I just plugged it in (after much trouble of getting cables) and saved it to a 3 1/2. I go to stick in the 3 1/2, and there isn't one. So I had to get on my other comp., and save it all to a disk, then get on this comp and load it in. I was so frustrated and mad at my dad for not telling me before-hand. Oh well, at least it's up now, and I can finish this story. This is the 2nd to last chapter, I swear... or at least I think it will be. It's one of the longest... on paper it was 20 pages long. Hope you enjoyed!!! Ja ne!**_

_**Sango101**_


	8. Confessions

_**I'm BAA-AACK!!!! lol... Hiya!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school and sports has caught up to me. I've even been deprived of my own story!! ­TT Okay, but now, I present, Accidentaly in Love, Chapter 8, the final chapter!! TT Hope you like it!! Oh, yeah, I forgot to name who sung those songs (I don't really feel like getting nailed by copyright law sueing), so here they are: "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies, and "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne. Please, oh please, R&R!!**_

_**Accidentaly In Love**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Confessions**_

_**Sango PoV**_

****"I can't believe that stupid..." I mumbled, as I walked along the sidewalk. "He can be so ignorant and oblivious! He's worse than the rest of them. I'll never love another, but i can't trust him."

"Hey, baby," said a guy in his late teens, early 20's. "How's it goin'?"

"Umm, okay," I said, trying to go past him, but he stepped in from of me.

"I saw you on stage. You're pretty good. But why are you out on your own? Where's your band?"

"I wanted to take a walk..." I replied, and just a thought added, 'and get away from perverts like you and him'

"What's your name?" the some-what tall, dark haired, brown eyed, guys said.

"Umm, none of your buisness."

"'Course it's my buisness. Especially if I'll be accompanying you back."

"Ah, but you won't be, so just beat it."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm having problems with idiots like you already. And, if you want to have kids, and have them see a some-what normal face, then I suggest you leave me alone," I said, trying again, to pust past him, but he had enough nerve to grab my arm, rather tightly, and pull me back.

"Ooo, I'm so scared. How are you, a small, whimpy, little girl, gonna pull that off?"

"By doing _this_." I slammed my knee into his family jewels, them my fist into his face with an upper-cut, and he curled over in pain. Then, I pushed him over and walked off. "I warned you. Hope you don't loose too much blood out your nose."

"Stupid idiots. What's wrong with guys these days. It was so muc simpler when they had cooties," I thought to myself as I walked farther along the road. I finally readed my destination of the ampitheater, just as Miroku and the rest pulled up in the van. We met at the doors, flashed our passes, and went inside.

"Sango, I have to go to the bathroom. Wanna come?" Kagome asked, nodding towards the girls restrooms.

"Not particularly," I replied, just to get nugded in the side by her. "Fine, I'll go."

As we got farther from the group, Kagome pulled me away, and started talking to me.

"Sango, are you okay? You seemed pretty upset when you left," she said, concern filling her eyes.

"Not really. I'm not ready to talk about it though."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not." I paused, reluctant to say anything,but knowing I had to. "He's such a jerk. Why can't he realize I love him?" Tears started to form behing my eyes, but i tried to force them back. "To him, I'm just a good friend, nothing more. But in my eyes, he's more than that. I dream of dating him, of whispering his name after we kiss. I dream of living our lives together. But he doesn't know, and he'll never know. He doesn't care either, especially with all the other girls around." By this time, I couldn't stop the tears, they just kept streaming down my face.

"Sango, you'll be okay. And you'd be surprised what he actually thinks. You just don't realize it because you're set on the fact that he only thinks of you as a friend." Kagome pulled me into a comforting hug, patting meon the back. Then she pulled away, holding me at arms length. "Sango, everything will be okay. You never know what life has in store for you, untill it's already happened."

"Thanks," I said, wiping away tears and sniveling a bit. "You're the best. Great, now I look like crap. I guess I needed that bathroom break, just to re-beautify myself." We both laughed and smiled, all the way to the bathroom.

I just had to tell her about the guy on the sidewalk. She just laughed even harder. "You actually kicked him in the privates!? Guys are such losers," she said.

We walked out of the bathroom, and back to the group. Miroku and I didn't say another work to each other by the time Sesshomaru was on stage, announcing again.

"Welcom back! It's time to announce the top 5 bands that will be competing in the next round. In no particular order, they are: Burnt Sushii (lead singer Naraku), Ghosts of Now (lead singer Reiko), Kissing the Bully (lead singer Meiji)..."

Kagome cut in at the paus, "Two more spots, we both still have a chance!"

"Relative Cause (lead singer Miroku), and Unsurpassable Walls (lead singer Sango)!! Congradulations to all those bands. Our first group that will perform will be Burnt Sushii, followed by Relative Cause. It will start in 15 minutes, just to give the bands time to prepare."

"EEEKK!!!!!! _We both made it!!!!_ I can't believe this!! Oh, it's sooooooo great!!!" Kagome screamed, jumping up and down. I coudn't say I was any better because I was also jumping up and down screaming. The guys just looked at us like we were crazy, but I could tell they were all _really _excited.

"Miroku, you guys had probably get ready!! Your gonna be late if you don't!!" I finally said to Miroku, Kouga, and Sen, after about 5 minutes of jumping.

"Okay, okay... Kouga, Sen, let's go. Wish us luck!!" Miroku and gang all started trotting out to the car to grab the equipment, then headed back stage where they's start to set up. Right then, Naraku's band started to play. It was a good song, but I knew we could be them... both mine and miroku's band.

_**Miroku PoV**_

"'Kay guys, this is it. We are going to sing Cold," I said, as we started to prepare backstage to go on.

"But, we haven't practiced that in a while, it wasn't part of our original song group," Kouga complained.

"So, we're good enough at it, it's not like we are going to do horrible. Plus, I've had some inspiration to sing it."

"Okay, but I'll blame you if we sound horrible."

"Trust me, we won't."

Sesshomaru's voice boomed from the stage. Naraku's band started to gather up their stuff, and file off stage. As they came past us, Naraku (I'm guessing) shot a really evil glare at us, but I ignored, knowing we were going to beat them no matter what. "Thank you Burnt Sushii, please, give them a round of applause. Now, here is Relative Cause."

"That's our cue, let's go," I said, motioning towards the stage. We walked out, and started plugging in our gear. Sen set up the set like he wants it, then sat down, sticks in hand. I lifted the guitar strap over my head, and plugged it into the amp. Kouga did the same with his bass. I grabbed the mike, and started talking into it. "Hello people out there, this song is named Cold, it's dedicated to a very special person in my life who doesn't know my true feelings about her." Sen then signaled with a light tapping of his sticks at the speed of the tempo, for 4 counts, and then we started.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

As we sang, I looked out into the crowd, and watched Sango. The words seemed to sink into her, and the realization hit. After we finished, I saw her pushing her way towards the front. When she got neer to the stage, I took of my guitar, quickly shoved it at Kouga, and jumped of the stage. Not into crowd surfing, though that would have been fun, but down to Sango. I grabbed her by the arms, and looked into her eyes. They were the most beautiful I've ever seen before, but I've never realized it. "Sango, I'm sorry, I've been just a jerk. I never meant to hurt you so badly, I never meant to be so cold. It just took me a long time to realize who I really love. Sango, I love you. I've loved you ever since I layed eyes on you. But I didn't think you had the same feelings. I-"

She cut me off, putting a finger to my lips, saying, "Miroku, thank you. I love you to, but I didn't want to invade your space. You just always were around other girls..."

"Yea, about that. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you. You were always, in my mind, better then all those girls who'd throw themselves all over me."

"Thank you for considering my fee-"

I don't know what made me do it, but I suddenly bent my head down and kissed her, stopping her in middle of her sentance.

_**Sango PoV**_

When I saw Miroku up on stage, he looked at his best. His hair pulled back into a small, low ponytail, with some hairs hanging in front. The lighting made it look like he was glowing. He was standing there in all his glory, as he started to speek into the mic. "Hello people out there, this song is named Cold, it's dedicated to a very special person in my life who doesn't know my true feelings about her." At this, I made sure I listened real close to the words. I sat in amazement, thinking that, if this was how he truely felt, then he must love me. But it also crossed my mind that it was just another one of his gimicks, one of his lies. After the song, I pushe my way towards the stage. I say him hand his guitar, quite forcefully, to Kouga, and jump off the stage. He grabbed my arms and started appologizing. I stood in amazement, untill I decided to cut him off. I told him my true feeling, and he appologized once again for something else. I started to forgive him, but he cut me off. Not by saying anyting, but doing something wonderful. Something I've been dreaming of forever to happen. He bent down, and kissed me. His lips were so soft, and relaxed. They felt so good against mine. It wasn't like what you saw in the classical movies. It was more, he caught me in middle of a sentance, so my mouth was open. He took advantage of it, but I chose not to stop him. It felt so good, the closeness I've been dreaming of finally came. I sat there in shock for a second, untill my shield I'd had planted for so long infront of my heart, shattered. I threw my arms around his neck, he grabbed me by the waist, and lifted me up slightly. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity. It was one of the most passionate kisses I've ever had. I felt something, like a spark, that just made my heart melt, and my knees week. He seemed to feel my weight drop, and held me even closer. When we finally stopped, I whispered into his ear, "Miroku... thank you."

"Okay, thank you Ghosts of Now. Next band is Kissing the Bullly, and the last one will be Unsurpassable Walls. Thank you. After everyone has performed we will announce the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners." Sesshomaru's voice boomed from the stage, making us jump. We hadn't realized that much time had passed, but we just shrugged, and he kept holding me there, in his arms, protecting me.

"San--" Kagome started to say, after pushing her way towards us, but then realized what we were doing. "Oh, sorry, but Sango, we have to go. It's almost our turn."

"Sorry Miroku, but she's right. I gotta go. Talk to ya afterwords." I started to walk away, still holding his hand. He stood there, not releasing my hand untill he couldn't hold it any longer, and then, gave his sexiest smile, and winked. No words from him were nessicary.

"Thank you Kissing the Bully, now, presenting our last act, Unsurpassable Walls." The crowd cheered louder than they had for any other band. We walked out and set up. We just decided to sing what we had planned in the first place. I decided not to change it, just because of what happened.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think_

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out 

"Okay, thanks. We'll take a break while our judges decide. Thank you all for coming." Sesshomaru exited the stage again. I was taking everything down, and Miroku jumped up to help me out.

I guess he couldn't stop himself, because he ended up kissing me again after we got backstage. It was too strong of an urge to ignore. He then started to congradulate me. "That was _great_! I think you deserve 1st."

"Thanks, I didn't think we were _that_ good though."

"What are you? Deaf? That was the best thing I've heard in a long time!!"

"Thanks."

"Okay, sorry for the wait, we had a tougher decision than we thought," Sesshomaru was, once again, standing on stage, holding the mic, and an envelope. "Here are the results. In third place, we have: Burnt Sushii, lead singer Naraku." He paused while the crowd cheer, though it wasn't very loud or long. "In second place: Relative Cause, lead singer Miroku!" He paused again, waiting for the crowd, but the cheers were much, much louder, and way longer. "And, finally, the long awaited decicion, in first place we have: Unsurpassable Walls!!" The crowd's yells were at it's loudest. Kagome and I jumped up and down. Inuyasha stood there, amazed, but suddenly, I felt myself being pulled into someone. Someone warm, and soft. I looked up and saw Miroku, once again, leaning down for another kiss. It was sorta short, but when we looked over, Inuyasha had pulled Kagome into the same thing. She stood there, eyes wide open, in a state of shock. Inuyasha and her weren't going out, but she'd felt that way about him for a while. It was funny to see them like that. She soon gave in to him, though.

Again, a voice came from the stage, "Umm.. Sango and group, would you please come to the stage to claim your prize?"

"Oh, crap. I'll be back," I said to Miroku, then to the love-birds, "Kagome, Inuyasha, break it up, we gotta get our prize!" We ran out onto stage, the crowd screaming, whistling, and jumping. We claimed our prize, and ran back off stage. Miroku, for the 4th time, pulled me into a kiss. This one though, was more unbelievable, and fairy tale-like, than any of the others. It was the longest, and loveliest one yet. We were there, for ever, while everyone just stared at us. They were more shocked than I was the first time he kissed me.

I still had to go back to Kyoto, and him to Tokyo, but after that we never doubted each other. Who knew that one day, that one simple event, could change the course of our whole lives. I knew I sometimes wondered what life had in store for me. But now I think that that would be no fun, you know. Knowing what you're going to have to go through. We stayed together, and Miroku kept his hands off the other girls. And no, I didn't hear it from him, I heard it from my old girl friends from that school (who sounded very depressed about it) and Kouga. It's now my Senior year of Highschool, and on any vacations, we travel to the other town to visit each other. Who knows what is going to happen after we graduate. And, personally, I don't want to know... yet.

**The end**

_**Okay... (sniffs) I can't believe it's over. When I started this story, I told myself that I wouldn't make it some sappy ending, but I couldn't help myself. But now that I've written it, I'm very happy with the ending that I came up with. I might also to and Epolouge (or however you spell the thing) just to sum it up, because I realize it's kinda cut off. Oh, the songs I used today are Crossfade's: Cold, and Alaniss Morrisette's: Ironic. Cold is now one of my most favorite songs in the world! Please, review, and tell me how you liked the ending, I dont' think I need an epilouge, but if you think I do, tell me, and I'll consider. Thankies!!! Bye!!**_


End file.
